


i want a scar that looks just like you

by serlancel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serlancel/pseuds/serlancel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Game of Thrones Vampire AU ficathon<br/>Prompt: lancel - desperate for cersei to turn him</p><p> <i>Her mask of composure slips and she cracks in front of him, shards of truth shattering at her feet.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	i want a scar that looks just like you

A feral smile ghosts her lips as her eyes meet his across the room for the first time and he can't look away. Dangerous and intoxicating and a vampire, she's closing in on him like poetry in motion. She's drowning his senses and the fear he should be feeling along with them until there's only her and he's done for.

***

"How do you become a vampire?"

Her eyes are shadowed in the dark beneath the trees but he can see the way her jaw sets and yet it doesn't stop him.

"You can't." She looks at him like he's everything she hates and nothing she wants but she's pushing down on him all the same, marking him with hands and teeth until every fibre of his being is eclipsed by her.

***

"What's it like?"

His back hits the tree behind him before he knows it and his neck is straining uncomfortably against the hold she has him in. "Stop asking," she hisses in his ear and a shudder tickles the base of his spine. "It's living in a world that's a kaleidoscope of movement where you're the only constant when there should be two, joined together in eternity and everything between."

Her mask of composure slips and she cracks in front of him, shards of truth shattering at her feet.

 _What happened to you?_ He knows better than to ask when she's already given him more than she ever meant to and she hates it, hates him for it, but it's too late for him because he'll be the best version of himself he can be for her, he can be her counterpart if she'll teach him how.

***

"Will you turn me?" _I want to be with you forever._

A flurry of movement, and she's hovering over him, a snarl low in her throat his only reply before she descends on him with the ferocity of the predator she is. He's asking too much, and she's furious. Her fingers move viciously across his skin in a secret pattern of the past that haunts her but she won't leave behind.

  
***

"Why won't you turn me?" he asks again one day with rain dripping from his hair, turning into a pink drizzle at his collar where it blends with the blood from where her teeth pricked his skin, ignoring the warning he should have seen it as. "Please. I won't leave you." It's the wrong thing to say, a reminder he didn't know it would be of the heart in her chest that can neither beat nor mend. The moonlight illuminates her features and when the lightning strikes he can see her clearly. Her eyes bleed a ruby red and there's a flash of something darker, sinister there when they bear into his again and she's impossibly close all of a sudden, so close, too close. There's a flash of white and his eyes close on instinct, waiting for the tear at his throat that never comes because when he opens his eyes again, she's gone.

***

When he sees her again she's exactly the same, the stranger she'd seduced him into thinking she was not. There's no recognition in her eyes but he knows he'll remember her for the rest of his life, but there's no room for him in her memory that's only reserved for the one she lost, and even eternity is not enough time to pick up the pieces he left in his wake.


End file.
